


Heaven

by Apple_Cheol



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valeir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Cheol/pseuds/Apple_Cheol
Summary: “You asked for me to hold you. Just for a while,” Valir tries to keep his face straight, crossing his arms and leaning against the door in what he hopes is a pose of consternation, but he knows he’s more than halfway to indulging his lover. And then some. “How long exactly is a while?”Vale laughs softly as this, leaning back down on the pillows, one arm reaching down to pull the sheet up to his chest. Something about this gesture makes Valir flustered, even more so than from when his husband’s bare chest was exposed. Some sort of fire begins within him, and not the arcane kind.“You’re the king. You tell me.”
Relationships: Vale/Valir (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of a short story on my ig (Fall)

It takes Vale less than fifteen minutes to fall asleep in Valir’s arms.

Valir stares at his profile fondly, his arm still around the wind mage. This—this was what heaven felt like, snuggled against his beloved, under wraps, staring into the peaceful rain.

But he knew that even heaven couldn’t last forever, and he doesn’t want Vale to wake up from his slumber with a stiff neck or a backache. With a simple flick of his hand, the candles in his study snuff themselves, and he gathers Vale into his arms, making his way out of the room. Within minutes, he reaches their bedroom and nudges the door open. As he does so, Vale squirms slightly, still asleep, and Valir lets out a gentle chuckle. Luckily, his hold on Vale was firm and his husband was as light as, well, air.

He lays Vale down gently onto the bed, pulling the silken sheets over his form. He allows himself to stare quietly at him for a moment—taking in the smooth, dark, skin, contrasted by that quicksilver hair, the chiseled, handsome features of his face—Valir has stared onto Vale’s countenance countless times, and still he can never get past how beautiful his spouse was. How lucky he was to have him. How loved he feels every second they spend together…

… Amidst the sound of falling rain, Valir hears the quiet tick of their clock and sighs. He still has work to do, even if the atmosphere bids him not to. He leaves Vale’s side reluctantly, giving him one last glance before he reaches for the doorknob.

“Don’t leave just yet.”

Valir turns to see Vale, halfway up, the sheets falling effortlessly around his waist. He smiles gently at Valir and pats the space beside him.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I was. Then I woke up,” Vale pouted, and then gestured again to the bed. “Stay.”

“I would love to, my dear, but I have affairs to attend to.” Even as he says this, Valir remains frozen in his tracks, hand now only gripping the doorknob halfheartedly.

“I thought you forfeited all that work the minute you sat down with me,” Vale teased, his silver eyes glinting.

“You asked for me to hold you. Just for a while,” Valir tries to keep his face straight, crossing his arms and leaning against the door in what he hopes is a pose of consternation, but he knows he’s more than halfway to indulging his lover. And then some. “How long exactly _is_ a while?”

Vale laughs softly as this, leaning back down on the pillows, one arm reaching down to pull the sheet up to his chest. Something about this gesture makes Valir flustered, even more so than from when his husband’s bare chest was exposed. Some sort of fire begins within him, and not the arcane kind.

“You’re the king. You tell me.”

_What a tease,_ Valir thinks, and he finally gives in, moving back to Vale with quick, confident steps. Up close, Valir sees Vale’s eyes have glossed over with something unintelligible, staring back at him with longing. Then, for the shortest second, he bites his lip.

Valir lets out a single, drawn-out groan before finally cupping Vale’s chin and capturing those lips with his own.

_________________

The kiss was heated, passionate, a fire moving from one nerve to another, as though Vale was just one whole fuse ready to ignite underneath Valir’s touches. And that, he supposes, was believable; likening Valir to fire is as simple as breathing, but fire can burn; it can singe; it can hurt.

With Valir, Vale has never known hurt. He only knew love.

His grasp on the sheet grows weak, then falters entirely, falling back to the bed. His arms search for Valir of their own accord, they find purchase around his neck and one of his hands indulgently cards through the hair on Valir’s nape. The hand cupping his chin moves to the back of his neck, and Valir’s other hand rests languidly on his waist, the touch warm and comforting. As soon as this thought crosses his mind, however, Valir’s grip tightens, and he gently guides Vale back flush against the bed, breaking off the kiss. Valir stares at him, unabashedly, golden suns crowning over silver moons, before he kisses Vale once more, deeper this time, their tongues accustomed to its familiar dance.

Valir’s kisses always left Vale heady and breathless, and his laugh is weak as Valir’s lips leave him, realizing that the mage was unsuccessfully trying to pull the away the bedsheets tangled around Vale’s legs and waist. “Allow me,” he whispers, and with a simple gesture, the wind dutifully drags the sheet off the bed.

“How messy,” Valir whispers against his collarbone, pressing butterfly kisses there. Vale barely suppresses the moan that leaves his lips.

“How fussy,” Vale counters, and his sunsequent giggles are swallowed by Valir reaching up to kiss him again. This time, he realizes that Valir has tugged down his pants a _little_ too late, and he gasps into the kiss as Valir’s fingers graze against the skin of his groin.

“V-Valir…”

“Hush, my dear.” Valir kisses his forehead, the picture of complete adoration, the perfect juxtaposition with the motions of his hand underneath, as they grasp Vale’s hardening member, coaxing him to the peak of arousal. “It’ll be fine.”

“Valir…” He helplessly turns his head to the side, hoping that the pillows will somehow muffle his moans, but it’s fruitless, mainly because Valir nudges him back again, his strokes becoming more pronounced, even grazing occasionally against his balls. “Valir—oh….”

“Why are you trying to keep quiet?” Valir chuckles, the dark sort of sound that awakens things in Vale, things he didn’t know could encompass him and make him feel so alive, “The rain will smother everything. Besides…” He tries to kiss Vale on the lips again; it lands on the corner of Vale’s lips, the wind mage flailing in ecstasy.

Valir’s kisses trace a path down his entire body—his throat, his neck, his nipple, the expanse of his torso, ending just before his member, his every breath a touch that drives Vale insane.

“I like hearing you moan.” His smile is wicked, sacrilegious, before he takes Vale’s member in his mouth.

“ _Valir!_ ” Vale’s breath leaves him in one hurried gasp, eventually evaporating into a needy moan. His hand mindlessly reaches down to Valir’s hair, locks onto it for dear life, the heat of Valir’s mouth enveloping him in rapture, every brush of his tongue against sensitive skin a lick of flame drawing him into pleasure. Valir starts bobbing his head, taking in Vale slowly, his tongue circling the tip, and Vale’s eyes close shut, cries and mewls muddle themselves in his head, leave his mouth with no warning. One of Valir’s hand fondles the shape of his ass, only barely cupping it, while the other plays with his balls, and he lets out an ungodly cry when Valir suddenly deepthroats him, everything is so warm, wet, amazing, _more—_

He bucks his hips upwards, trying to get deeper within Valir, if that was even possible, but the hands on his balls and ass leave at once, reconvene at his hips, pinning him firmly on the bed, and he whines, so far in and yet miles away. Valir ascends from his member, slowly, kissing the purpling head, licking its sides, that sinful smile visible once again when Vale risks a glance down at him, and it only arouses him more. His desperate inhalations become even more desperate whimpers when Valir sucks him in halfway again, and at the same time, a finger pokes at the cracks of his ass, the slightest flicker of heat against his hole. “Valir! S-stop…”

“Mmm?”

“N-no…” Vale cries, his grip on Valir’s hair tightens, the other hand grappling across the bed, finally landing on a pillow and tightly holding onto that too. The finger on his hole merely _stays_ there, toying with the rim, teasing ever so slightly, and Valir’s ministration’s on his cock remain ever so consistently, licking now at his tip, and he feels precum leak from him, only to be lapped up by Valir seconds later, he was going to come soon, he can feel it so, so near…

“Valir… stop… going to… uhhh….” His hips move again, desperate, and this time Valir lets him move, even as a small part of his mind tells him not to, wants him to make this last—no, I need this, this is too much, _I need it now—_

Valir presses into Vale’s hole just _barely_ , and that’s it, he becomes undone, his come spilling into Valir’s mouth, and he swallows it all, drops of white on the fire mage’s lips the only evidence of his release, and even then Valir licks his lips clean. Vale sighs as he sees this, and he closes his eyes tiredly, spent but in the best way possible, and he lets go of Valir’s hair.

“Just… just a moment…”

“What’s wrong, my dear?” He feels Valir’s hand caress his hair, and he leans into it. “You can sleep now, if you want.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” He opens his eyes to glare at him softly. His husband was too selfless for his own good sometimes. “You haven’t come yet.”

“But you’re exhausted…” Valir frowns, somehow still dense after everything they did, and Vale looks down to see Valir’s bulge straining his pants, and perhaps even a faint dark circle where he’s begun to leak. He rolls his eyes and gets up, ignoring the soreness in his hips.

“Am not.” With all his strength, he pushes Valir down, flipping their position so that Valir is now lying against the bed, Vale sitting atop him. Valir’s bulge just brushes against Vale’s naked member, and he slowly becomes aroused again. Beneath him, Valir breathes softly, and Vale gently thrusts against him, making his breath hitch. This gives Vale renewed strength, and he sucks on his fingers, ignoring how lewd it must look, the heavy gaze Valir is giving him making him want to both hide and flaunt. When he feels that his digits are wet enough, he brings them down to his ass, and plunges one finger in.

“Valir… _ohhhhhhhh…._ ” He feels both pleasure and pain instantaneously, and his joints grow weak as he swivels his finger deeper, preparing himself. As soon as he feels as though the sting is going away, he plunges in the second digit, practically humping on his own fingers, letting it drag along his walls. His eyes are half-shut, but he can see Valir swallow, and when he practically humps his own fingers, Valir lets out an indigent moan.

“Vale… you have no idea how much I want you right now…” He runs his fingers through his hair, breathing heavily. Valir unconsciously licks his lips and Vale leans down to kiss him, fingers not leaving his ass, their kiss sloppy and out of breath. When Valir finally rests his hands atop Vale’s buttcheeks, he slowly withdraws his fingers, hissing in pleasure. He slowly pulls down Valir’s pants, revealing the erect member, moist and glistening with precum. His silver eyes not leaving Valir’s gold ones, he slowly positions himself, whimpering as the head pokes its way into the ring of his ass. Meanwhile, Valir gently strokes his lower back with one hand, the other pulling on his buttcheek to make the hole wider.

“That’s it… you’re taking me in so well…”

It was only halfway in, but already Vale sees stars, pleasure erupting in his nerves, setting him alight. He had forgotten how _right_ it felt to have Valir within him, for them to be together this way, nothing in the universe ripping them apart. An unbidden smile comes to his lips, and it was as though only the two of them existed in the world, the handsome man underneath him, and he as the luckiest husband in the Land of Dawn.

And of course, _that’s_ when Valir thrusts up into him, and in one fell movement, they are completely united, Valir’s cock buried to the hilt. Tight. Warm. Perfect.

“Vale…” Valir murmurs, reaching up to kiss him, and Vale meets him halfway, their kiss full of love and veneration of one another. Another version of heaven.

“Gods, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you more—ah!” Vale’s eyes roll to the back of his head, he grasps onto Valir’s shoulders, whines spilling from his lips. “ _Valir!_ ”

Valir’s thrusts were strong and passionate, and all too abrupt; every roll of his hips makes Vale quake. His member drags along Vale’s walls with every movement, and the wind mage weakly bucks his hips back against him, drowning in rhapsody with every thrust. Valir’s hands roam all over his back, his ass, his hair, tiny, delicate sensations that only heighten the bliss he’s feeling, and Valir’s lips travel down to his neck, licking along the column of his throat before giving it a small bite and sucking on it, marking Vale.

“You… you feel so good, my dear…” Valir licks on the hickey one last time before subtly shifting the angle of his thrusts, hitting an even _deeper_ spot, and it’s so _sensitive,_ so _good—_

“ _Ahhhh…!”_

“There it is…” Vale could almost hear the smirk in Valir’s voice, but he pays it no mind, he buries his face into Valir’s neck, too busy chasing a peak in his own euphoria, Valir’s thrusts hitting that sweet spot _every damn time…_

He removes a hand from Valir’s shoulder, moving down onto the fire mages chest, and idly plays with his nipple, pinching the bud, and he can feel the groan emanating from Valir as he did so, his movements speeding up as he pounded into Vale.

“You tease…” Valir unexpectedly flips Vale, and their positions switch once again, and no sooner than when the windtalker’s head lands upon a pillow, Valir thrusts into him—no, _fucks_ him, the movements frenzied and powerful, and Vale’s moans louden tenfold, so much that a part of him gets worried that the rain might not mask his cries anymore, and that part is immediately shushed by the rest of his soul, he’s close, so, so _tantalizingly close_ —

Valir’s fingers graze his still-sensitive dick, and Vale chokes on his loudest moan yet.

“Come with me, my dear.”

Valir’s whisper was soft, full of tenderness, and it is the one thing that finally, _finally_ breaks down Vale more than anything, his voice gentler than any wind Vale has ever magicked, his come making tiny comets in between them, their shared universe reaching the pinnacle of its existence. He feels Valir release within him too, the warmth spilling across his walls, his body an all too willing canvas, and the feel of his husband’s come flowing within him makes his cock spurt more come weakly, a tinier orgasm wracking his body. Valir rolls his hips slowly, making their afterglow last, before finally collapsing on top of Vale, careful not to crush him. He doesn’t leave Vale’s hole just yet, and Vale simply lets him be, the warmth of their union comforting.

He catches his breath after a few moments, and when he comes to, he sees Valir nodding off, his auburn hair mussed, strands of red-gold astray on his face. He gently combs them back, and Valir opens his eyes once again, clearly exhausted, but just as sated as Vale was.

“So how long is a while?” The windtalker teases him, and Valir catches his hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the knuckles.

“As long as I’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig @cheol_apple)


End file.
